Rendezvous
by Roussel-san
Summary: [AU/YAOI] [KaraIchi - Multiparing] Karamatsu comienza trabajar en el enigmático bar nocturno "Rendezvous", donde cae perdidamente enamorado del cantante del lugar. Mientras que el mesero, Ichimatsu esta enamorado del mejor amigo de Karamatsu. Ambos tendrán que pactar y ayudarse mutuamente si desean conseguir lo que quieren ¿Lo lograran? ¿O solo sera un encuentro mas?
1. El bar

¡Ni hao fandom de Osomatsu-san!

¡He vuelto con una nueva historia para ustedes! ( **Pero Aya psssss donde esta el cap de Mr. Matsuno!...** ) Si~ He estado ocupada y es difícil narrar una parte del cap de Choro °3°/

En fin, este fic es un tanto especial, pues que me gusta el salseo extremo este fic se vio obligado a existir por mis ansias de romance, salseo y bares (?

Este fic es un KaraIchi, OsoChoro y JyushiTodo. Pero comienza siendo KaraOso/Osokara, JyushiIshi/IchiJyushi, KaraTodo y un montón de parejas mas que se me ocurrirán en medio de la historia.

¡Por lo que solo me queda dejarle el primer (y aburrido) capitulo 1! ¡Les prometo algo mejor al capitulo dos!

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Al principio las personalidades no se notan, pues cuando eres nuevo en algo no llegas a ser como cuando tomas confianza. Por lo que iremos a paso lento~

* * *

 **Rendezvous.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Bar.**

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde pero no parecía como si fuese a haber una puesta de sol aquel día, pues el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y espesas. Después de todo hoy comenzaban las temporadas de lluvia. Las personas mayores comenzaban a salir de sus trabajos, los estudiantes, abrigados más de lo común por las próximas lluvias, caminaban a sus hogares o a los de sus amigos para pasar el rato.

Desde arriba se podía apreciar como todas personas caminaban bajo sus paraguas, había uno que otro que lo había olvidado en algún lugar y que espera resguardarse de la lluvia, el ruido de los autos se escuchaba a lo lejos y la estación del metro comenzaba nuevamente a funcionar como de costumbre.

Pero nos vamos a fijar en un punto espacial esta vez.

En un pequeño establecimiento de dos pisos, se encontraban dos chicos de pie, mirando la estructura como si fuese una diosa. Más solo uno de ellos miraba el lugar con verdadero asombro. La cara del mismo paso de asombro a incredulidad.

Y es que Karamatsu no era de este tipo de "trabajos".

— Jyushimatsu ¿Estás seguro de esto? —hablo el de ojos azules, apuntando de manera nerviosa al pequeño local. Su acompañante le dirigió su mirada ámbar, mientras sonreía de una manera extraña y casi fija.

— ¡Karamatsu-san, es tu única oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo estable! Además tú me dijiste que te ayudara a buscar uno~ —le respondió de manera divertida, parecía que su tono de voz no podía ser tomado en serio.

— _Yes, I know but…_ No creí que tendría que llegar a… esto…—miro a Jyushimatsu de manera cansada.

— ¡Jaja! ¡No dramatices! No estas cometiendo un crimen —Jyushimatsu se estaba casi partiendo de la risa al lado de su amigo, el ver sus expresiones ante el lugar en que lo había traído era sumamente gracioso.

Pero a Karamatsu le seguí dando vueltas aquel empleo.

— Jyushi… ¿¡Porque de todos los lugares, tenías que trabajar en un bar-gay!? —lo soltó finalmente. Algunos peatones se giraron a verlo con una expresión de extrañeza. Seguro pensaban que estaba loco.

— Bar-gay a medio tiempo, en el día es un restaurante normal~—le dio como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— ¿¡Y por qué no trabajas de día!? —le pregunto con una cara algo exasperada.

— ¡Por que no podría jugar beisbol! —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Vale, no valía la pena preguntarle el por qué tenía ese empleo, ni el por qué lo quería a él ahí.

Jyushimatsu era Jyushimatsu.

— ¡Además, me debes ocho años de amistad, así que lo menos que puedes hacer, es trabajar conmigo! —Karamatsu suspiro, mirando a su "mejor amigo", quien sostenía un paraguas amarillo entre ellos, con la mirada desorbitada y una sonrisa alegre.

Sonrió en un acto de reflejo.

Ocho años en verdad no pasaban en vano.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al local que tenía en frente. Leía el cartel que resaltaba con luces de neón.

" _Rendezvous"_

Suspiro, recordando que lo había llevado a estar en esa situación tan vergonzosa. Oh bueno solo para él, Jyushimatsu parecía estar partiéndose de la risa con las caras que ponía.

Ocho años.

Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu eran amigos desde que tenía memoria, fueron a la escuela juntos, jugaban en casa del segundo e incluso debido al parecido que tenían de niños solían gastarles bromas a los adultos. Todo cambio cuando cumplió catorce años, tuvo que mudarse por el trabajo de sus padres a Estados Unidos, no quería irse pero tuvo que ser así. Se prometieron volver a verse, hablarse cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y mandarse cartas.

Y así fue.

Llamadas cada vez que podían pues llamar al extranjero era bastante caro y ellos eran unos niños, una carta cada mes con fotos y a veces regalos en algunos paquetes. Era una amistad bonita.

Y ahora, Karamatsu había vuelto, la promesa de volver a verse ya se había cumplido aun cuando le hubiera llevado ocho años.

— ¡Entonces entremos! Mi lugar de trabajo es en el segundo piso y si pasas la prueba, también será el tuyo —hablo el castaño entrando por la pequeña puerta de entrada.

— _I'm going...little Jyushimats…_ —y es que no quería entrar, de hecho no quería trabajar en ese lugar. Pero tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir en la ciudad.

Karamatsu volvió a Tokio, Japón, pues ya tenía suficiente edad y dinero ahorrado como para pagarse un boleto hacia su país natal. Pero al volver y no tener donde quedarse, Jyushimatsu como buen amigo de la infancia le ofreció compartir su apartamento con el hasta que pudiera conseguir un trabajo estable y vivir por su cuenta. Acepto, pero al segundo día de llegado a la ciudad, comenzó buscar trabajo como un condenado, no encontrando ningún trabajo de medio tiempo que le ayudase a sustentarse lo suficiente.

Aun cuando Jyushimatsu le dijera que todo estaba bien, Karamatsu no quería ni pensar en aprovecharse de la amabilidad de su mejor amigo, no podía serle una carga. Por lo que cuando el de ojos azules ya iba a rendirse, Jyushi le ofreció que trabajaran en el mismo lugar.

Le había hablado sobre lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo de guardia de seguridad, en un pequeño bar en Tokio. Y como no tenía más opciones, decidió que podía ser una buena idea.

Sí, claro.

Y ahora estaba ahora, subiendo unas escaleras metálicas hasta un segundo piso, esperando un trabajo muy poco ético.

En un bar-gay.

— En serio no quiero hacer esto…—lloriqueo el mayor, el menor solo rio de manera sonora.

— Tranquilo, el trabajo es sencillo, tú me hablaste de como tu padre, Matsuzo-san te había enseñado algo de este oficio, deberías sacarle provecho a "ese" talento nii-san~ —bueno el _"nii-san"_ estaba de más, no eran hermanos, pero se conocían desde hacía tantos años que a Jyushimatsu se le había quedado grabado en su memoria aquella muletilla.

— Ser _bar-man_ en este lugarno me parece muy _cool, brother…_ —su padre había sido un barman en su juventud, enseñándole algunos trucos a la hora de hacer uno que otro trago. Pensó que algún día podría utilizar esas enseñanzas para impresionara algún amigo o a alguna dama bonita.

No a un montón de hombres.

Miraba hacia todos lados, el primer piso había sido un restaurante común, pero no quería ir al segundo.

En serio, no quería.

No le desagradaba para nada esos lugares, de hecho el respetaba a todas la personas por cómo eran, pues nadie tenía el derecho de juzgar a otro solo por sus gustos sexuales. Pero había que admitir, que existía una gran diferencia entre respetar y trabajar en lugares como esos.

Pero estaba desesperado.

— ¡Te dije que te calmes! ¡No es tan malo! Los trabajadores son buenas personas, te van a agradar mucho, te lo aseguro —aseguro el oji-ámbar, pero Karamatsu no se lo decía por eso.

— Pero es un-

— ¡YA LLEGAMOS! —anuncio el oji-ámbar, pateando la puerta negra que decía "Puerta de servicio", como si se tratase de su propia casa. Karamatsu lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Miro aquel segundo piso, era más grande de lo que aparentaba, el suelo era de piso vinílico color café, habían algunas mesas dispersas por el lado derecho y más pegados a los grandes ventanales blancos, habían algunos sillones de color rojo con sus respectivas mesas. Supuso que se debía pagar un poco más por estar en esa zona. En el lado izquierdo estaba la barra de bebidas, con algunos asientos en la misma. Junto a ellos había una puerta que un letrerito blanco que rezaba en letras doradas, "cocina".

Lo que le llamo más la atención fue aquel pequeño escenario frente a las sillas, tenía cortinas rojas y un piano de color negro en un rincón con el piso más elevado.

Pronto, un sujeto vestido de camarero, acomodando el pequeño delantal negro en su cintura, se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa gatuna.

— ¡Oh, Jyushimatsu-kun! llegas temprano —hablo el chico de apariencia juvenil, no importándole el que su mejor amigo casi rompiera la puerta de una patada, como si fuera un ritual diario el que Jyushi llegara así. Pronto los ojos del muchacho se fijaron en Karamatsu, logrando que este se tensara por la mirada penetrante que le daba— ¿Quién es tu amigo?

— ¡Él es Karamatsu, mi mejor amigo! ¡Viene por el empleo de barman! —dijo Jyushimatsu a toda voz, menos mal que aún no había clientes en aquel lugar. Seguro que los habría asustado.

— ¿Tu mejor amigo? —puso una cara de concentración, arrugando el entrecejo para recordar aquellas palabras. Soltó un "ha" mientras golpeaba su puño con su otra mano abierta— ¡Ah! ¿¡Él es el chico de las cartas dolorosas!? —señalo el de ojos rosas.

— ¿¡Dolorosas!? —sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos. El quien le había escrito cartas poniéndole todos sus sentimientos en ella, rociándolas con perfume y poniendo las estampillas más lindas que encontraba. Le dirigió una mirada de perrito a medio morir a su mejor amigo, quien nervioso miro a otro lado.

— A-a-a…yo… ¡No se dé que me hablas! —se hizo el desentendido poniendo una mirada extrañamente afilada. Karamatsu se juró interrogarlo cuando llegaran al apartamento del menor— ¡Como sea! Karamatsu nii-san, él es Todomatsu, trabaja aquí como camarero —le presento con alegría.

Todomatsu era un joven de apariencia delgada, ojos de un tono rasado claro con largas pestañas en ellos, tenía el cabello oscuro y facciones finas. Si no estuviera vestido como un chico en este minuto, Karamatsu hubiera apostado a que era una mujer de cabello corto. Seguro la falda se le veía muy bien.

¿Por qué pensó eso?

Sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos extraños.

— Es un placer Karamatsu-san, Jyushi-kun nos ha hablado mucho de ti —le tendió la mano de manera amistosa.

— Hm…El placer es mío Todomatsu-san —dijo aceptando el apretón de manos, le parecía una persona agradable, aun que tenía una boca peligrosa.

Sus ojos rosas viajaron de manera fugaz a través del cuerpo contrario.

Nada mal.

— ¡Quita el "san" me siento viejo y no lo soy~!—sonrió de forma tierna, soltándole la mano con suavidad.

Se formó una extraña aura entre los dos, algo que incomodo un poco al de ojos azules.

— ¿Totty sabes dónde está el jefe? —Jyushimatsu irrumpió en el aura formada como si no le afectase en lo absoluto. Todomatsu puso una mueca algo más desanimada luego de aquella pregunta.

Karamatsu se preguntó a qué se debió ese cambio tan brusco.

— Mmm… Parece que aún no ha esta por aquí, yo he llegado hace poco así que no estoy muy seguro —se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa nuevamente— Pregúntale al resto o de lleno ve a su oficina. Yo debo ir a buscar unas cajas al almacén en el sótano, _Nekomatsu_ no está de turno hoy y me toca todo el trabajo pesado —suspiro de forma cansina.

¿ _Nekomatsu_? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Karamatsu se preguntaba a cuantas personas extravagantes tendría que conocer si trabajaba en ese lugar. Aunque parecía que no tendría que preocuparse por el hoy.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿No vino hoy? Que lastima quería presentarle a Kara…—dijo con un tono algo decepcionado, mientras Karamatsu a su lado solo parpadeaba confundido. — De todas maneras ¡Gracias Totty! ¡Te iré a ayudar luego! —tomo del brazo a su mejor amigo y lo arrastro hasta el fondo del bar ante los pequeño reclamos de Karamatsu.

Todomatsu les vio irse al fondo, mirando fijamente al de ojos azules.

— Las noches serán más divertidas desde ahora —dijo para sí mismo, soltando una ligera risa. Continúo su camino hasta el sótano.

Jyushimatsu le arrastro hasta el fondo del lugar, donde dos sujetos salieron discutiendo desde atrás del pequeño escenario. Pararon al sentir aquella discusión tan extraña. Su mejor amigo en ningún momento borro su sonrisa.

— ¡Osomatsu te digo que vamos a tocar la primera! ¡Y punto! —reclamaba un chico de traje negro, corbata verde y ojos del mismo color. Traía unos papeles en las manos, los cuales apretaba de manera furiosa.

— ¡Pero la segunda es más bonita y atraerá más clientes! ¡Estoy seguro! —aseguraba la segunda persona en salir desde atrás. Tenía los ojos rojos y usaba un elegante traje blanco algo ajustado.

— ¿¡Quién se murió y te hizo el líder!? —se volteo para encáralo con una expresión de furia.

— Yo soy quien canta la canción, yo escojo ¡Así funciona! —sea punto así mismo, mientras el de ojos verdes se acercaba al piano de color negro.

— ¡Agg! ¡Eres un idiota! —grito exasperado, golpeando las teclas del piano.

— ¡Pero soy tu idiota favorito~! —se rio el de ojos rojos, logrando ganarse un golpe en la cabeza de parte del oji-verde.

— ¡Osomatsu-san! ¡Choromatsu-san!—pregunto Jyushimatsu, metiéndose de lleno en la conversación. Karamatsu miraba la escena de manera divertida— ¿Mama y papa pelean de nuevo por la música?

— ¡No somos pareja! —se quejó el de ojos verdes, siendo pasado por alto por el mayor de los cuatro presentes.

— ¡Jyushi-kun! ¡Llegaste más temprano hoy! —"saludo" aquel al que escucho llamarse Osomatsu.

— Siii~ Es que hoy vengo a enseñarle a mi mejor amigo mi lugar de trabajo, a ver si también le consigo el empleo —le respondió el de ojos ámbar, mientras empujaba a Karamatsu hacia adelante para que se presentara.

Se sintió como una pequeña muñeca de trapo a la que mandaban hacia todos lados.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es el amigo del que nos hablaste! ¡El de las cartas horriblemente pegajosas! —el de ojos rojos recordó algunas fotos y cartas que le había enseñado su querido guardia de seguridad. El recién llegado lloro internamente, mientras su mejor amigo se disculpaba muchas veces en su mente. — En todo caso, es un gusto Karamatsu-kun, mi nombre es Osomatsu, soy uno de los cantantes de este lugar~

Un cantante bastante confiado ante sus ojos.

— Osomatsu-san, no pierdas las notas de vista —le menciono su acompañante. Osomatsu se giró a él con una mueca molesta.

— Eres un aburrido Choromatsu ¿¡No ves que estoy saludado!?

— No seas imprudente —el llamado Choromatsu, le dio un pequeño golpecito a Osomatsu, quien solo se quejó haciendo un berrinche— Mi nombre es Choromatsu, es un placer Karamatsu-san y por favor, ignore a este idiota.

— A no…no es nada, supongo ¡Un placer Choromatsu-san! —se presentó, sintiendo como las palabras se le quedaban en la boca. El tal Choromatsu era una persona tan correcta que daba algo de miedo tratar de hablarle.

— No pongas esa cara de miedo, cuando lo veas en sus "mejores momento" pierdes respeto por el ¡Como esa ves que encontré su altar hacia una chica 2D! —rio el traje blanco.

Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu comenzaron a sentir un aura oscura que emanaba desde atrás de aquel oji-rojo.

— Te matare…

El de ojos ámbar le tapo los ojos a Karamatsu y este a Jyushimatsu, el primero porque sabía cómo sería aquella masacre, el segundo porque se lo esperaba al sentir ese escalofrió en su espalda. Se escucharon gritos, patadas e insultos por algunos minutos hasta que todo quedo en silencio y se destaparon los ojos.

Osomatsu estaba sentado al borde del escenario con la ropa algo descompuesta, mientras que Choromatsu tenía la ropa arrugada y algunos raspones que deberá cubrir con maquillaje. Claro no podían hacer mucho si pronto tendría función.

Karamatsu estaba seguro que a la salida de ese lugar, se matarían entre ellos.

El de ojos verdes, carraspeo para llamar la atención del chico nuevo y su guardia de seguridad.

— Así que vienes por el trabajo…—Choromatsu ya más calmado, se sentó en asiento del piano, mientras que

— ¿El de bar-man? Uhhh~ Desde que Hijirisawa Shonouske dejo el negocio nadie ha vuelto a ser el _bar-man_ —los ojos rojos de Osomatsu lo examinaron con rapidez— Aunque con el aquí…estoy seguro de que los hombres los amarían en la barra~

Al oji-azul le recorrió un intenso escalofrió en la columna.

— Jum…G-Gracias, Osomatsu-san… —prefería pensar que era un alago. El de ojos rojos le sonrió mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

— No este nervioso, no es como si les fueras a bailar la macarena ¡Ese es el trabajo de los que estamos en el escenario! —se burló el castaño, logrando que el de ojos azules sonriera un poco, sintiéndose algo más cómodo que al principio.

Mientras estos dos reían de las bromas de Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu aprovechaba para preguntarle a Choromatsu sobre el jefe. Aun que el de ojos verdes no pareció tener alguna idea, pues todo ese tiempo estuvieron discutiendo sobre que canción tocarían esa noche. El de cabellos castaños afilo un poco la mirada mientras ponía una de sus mangas cerca de su boca, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

— ¡No te fíes de él, es un demonio con cara de ángel! —le dijo Osomatsu, hablándole sobre aquel chico de ojos rosas que se habían encontrado antes. Pues Karamatsu le había preguntado acerca de sus compañeros de trabajo.

— ¿En serio está bien que se refiera así a sus compañeros? —pregunto Karamatsu con una sonrisa ladina.

— Si~ Porque es nuestro pequeño demonio~—rio de manera tonta mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el borde del escenario.

Osomatsu hablaba sin rodeo alguno, incluso a Karamatsu le pareció algo sin vergüenza su manera de actuar, pero supuso que era algo a su favor. Era divertido estar con él, aun cuando recién se conocían sentía que podía hablar con el oji-rojo de manera completamente normal y tener una conversación fluida. En parte le alegraba, pues en Japón no tenía con quien más hablar que con Jyushimatsu.

Este último, bajo de un salto del escenario en dirección a su amigo, tenía una pequeña mueca en forma de puchero. No parecía haberle ido bien con su "misión autoproclamada"

— ¡Karamatsu-kun! Choromatsu-san dijo que no sabe dónde está el jefe, así que tendré que llevarte a su oficina y-

— ¿A quién debes llevar a mi oficina Jyushimatsu-san? —pregunto una voz más suave y grave proveniente de sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron, uno que más brusquedad que el otro.

Tras de ellos había un sujeto de mirada caída, cabellos castaño grisáceo, piel algo blanca y usaba un elegante traje color gris. Se veía como un hombre importante, como si hubiese sido heredero de la fortuna más grande de todas. Si incluso su aura te decía _"Mi auto vale más que tu vida"_.

— ¡Jefe! —grito Jyushimatsu, mientras reía como de costumbre.

¿¡Ese era su jefe!? ¿¡De verdad!?

— ¡Atsushi-san! No le oímos entrar~—rio el de traje blanco— ¿Estaba acosando a Todomatsu bajo la escalera~?

No podía ser solo el quien pensara que eso no estaba bien. En verdad que no.

¿¡Qué clase de persona le hablaba a si a su jefe!?

— Osomatsu-san, usted tendría que estar ensayando y no haciendo el vago ¿Ya se aprendió la nueva canción que escribió Hana-san? —dijo con un tono calmado, pero con un pequeño tinte amenazante. Osomatsu pareció nervioso por unos segundos, pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

— He he~ ¡Es que teníamos que saludar al futuro miembro del bar! —se excusó el de ojos rojos, mientras se subía complemente al escenario. Choromatsu pensó en que por esta, el nuevo le había salvado de una regañada mortal por parte de su jefe.

— ¿Futuro miembro? —el llamado Atsushi, busco con la mirada a él infiltrado, dando de lleno con Karamatsu quien estaba justo al lado de su mejor guardia— ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Ah! L-l-lo siento mucho señor, soy Karamatsu. Lamento irrumpir en su… bar —eso ultimo lo dijo desviando la mirada, pues aún le costaba digerir la idea de que estaba en un bar-gay.

— O no te preocupes, solo estoy sorprendido —sonrió levemente— Soy Atsushi, el dueño del Rendezvous, es un placer Karamatsu-san —dijo dándole un ligero apretón de manos.

Fue ahí cuando el guardia vio su oportunidad de conseguirle el trabajo a Karamatsu.

— ¡Atsushi-san! ¡Karamatsu-kun viene por el empleo de bar-man! —levanto la mano como si hubiera obtenido el permiso para hablar— Él es mi mejor amigo venido desde Estado unidos y sabe hacer muchas cosas con las bebidas ¡Así que por favor dele una oportunidad!

Karamatsu comenzó a escucha como su mejor amigo hablaba sobre las maravillas que hacía con los tragos. Se maldijo por haberle enseñado en su apartamento, algunos trucos que su padre le había enseñado, incluso la de los shots de vodka coloridos.

Lo curioso era que él ni siquiera ingería alcohol en demasía.

— En realidad… yo solo…—trataba de excusarse entre las palabras que soltaba el de cabello castaño. Pero parecía que no le oirían por ningún motivo.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio quieres el empleo? ¡Hace mucho que busco a uno, pero nadie nunca se ofrece! —y ya veía por qué. Él era el único que se debió presentar en meses y ni siquiera fue por voluntad propia— Si de verdad lo quiere, yo no tengo ningún problema, incluso hay algunos manuales para algunos tragos que podrían servirte en caso de que uno se te olvide.

Lo tenía todo tan malditamente preparado. A este paso, ya solo le faltaba firma su sentencia de trabajo.

— ¡Ves Kara! ¡Podemos trabar juntos! ¿No es genialestrike? —sus ojos brillaban más de la cuenta e incluso había usado esos juegos de palabras tan extraños que poseía.

— Bueno la verdad es que… ¡Q-Quiero ver como es primero y como funciona! —no, no quería decir eso, pero la cara de alivio que traía el "jefe" del bar, parecía poder con él. Se maldijo internamente por ser débil ante quien necesita ayuda. Aunque siempre podía tratar de mentir con que no le gusto la rutina e irse para no volver.

Si, era buena idea.

— Eso significa que tendrás que quedarte y mirar cómo trascurre todo ¿Estarás bien con eso? —pregunto Atsushi.

— ¡ _Yes_ estará bien por mí! —respondió efusivamente, mientras Jyushimatsu le miraba con una sonrisa brillante.

El de verdad quería trabajar con su mejor amigo a su lado. Se veía divertido poder tener a alguien más de confianza con él.

No podía esperar a poder presentárselo a su otro amigo del bar, seguro y se llevaban bien.

— ¡Entonces si vas a quedarte hoy puedes escucharme en el escenario! —salto repentinamente Osomatsu a la conversación — ¡Estoy seguro de que luego de escucharme no dudaras ni un segundo en querer quedarte! —se señaló.

— Presumidomatsu… —murmuro por lo bajo el de ojos verdes, ordenando sus notas con una mueca de disgusto.

— Envidiosomatsu… —susurro el, pues le había escuchado.

Ambos se voltearon furiosos y comenzaron a gritarse como si fueran un matrimonio fallido. El de ojos azules pensaba que si trabaja en ese lugar, debería acostumbrarse a esa rutina.

La noche comenzó a trascurrir y cuando menos se lo esperaba el lugar ya estaba lleno, tanto en la barra como en los asientos, incluso había persona de pie, cotilleando entre ellos. Aunque fuera uno de "esos" bares, se veía muy animado.

Karamatsu estaba apoyado en la fría pared junto a su amigo, quien traía un uniforme de guardia. Por alguna razón ponía una cara tan dura que al de ojos azules le daba hasta risa verle, pues nunca imagino que usaría una cara tan graciosa para su trabajo.

Pronto el espero que conoció en un principio se les acerco trotando.

— ¡Todomatsu! —grito Jyushimatsu, quitándose toda la seriedad como si nada. El mencionado le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¡Jyushi-kun! ¡Karamatsu-san! Osomatsu me dijo que ya era hora de su función y que debía avisarles —dijo el de ojos rosas, mientras se recargaba en la pared junto a Karamatsu

Hasta ese momento solo había sonado una pequeña orquesta de fondo, que si bien era cómodo, podía ser algo aburrido.

— ¿Cómo es Osomatsu-san en el escenario? —pregunto el más grande de los tres.

Los menores se miraron entre ellos y le miraron con una cara seria.

— No te enamores de el —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hubo una especie de tensión por algunos minutos, hasta que los tres se largaron reír en ese mismo lugar.

— ¡Me asustaron! —dijo entre risas. Él no se enamoraría de un chico, creía ya tener su sexualidad definida desde que tenía quince o dieciséis años.

— ¡Lo siento pero es cierto! Osomatsu-san tiene una voz muy bonita que ha enamorado a muchos —sonrió de manera felina el menor de los tres.

— Tiene razón~—rio el de ojos ámbar.

Los tres cesaron sus risas cuando comenzaron escuchar algunos aplausos y silbidos.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu avanzaban al escenario de manera calmada.

— Oh~ Van a comenzar —susurro Todomatsu al mayor.

— Espero que Osomatsu-san no le cambie la canción al comienzo…—Karamatsu pego un respingo al sentir la voz del jefe cerca de él.

¿¡En que momento había llegado Atsushi!?

Choromatsu toco algunas teclas del piano, probándolo. Desde su posición se veía como todo un profesional. En cambio Osomatsu solo mantenía los ojos cerrados frente al micrófono.

Los abrió de manera lenta en cuanto comenzó cantar. Pronto el piano comenzó seguirle de manera lenta.

 _Reuniendo noche tras noche cual mariposa, con Rudeza y Belleza._

Sus palabras eran pronunciadas con un tono lento y hasta cierto punto seductor. Tenía una voz demasiado hermosa incluso para ser un chico. Choromatsu en el piano le seguía observando de vez en cuando sus notas sobre aquel piano negro y brillante.

 _Tristemente la luz llueve turbando el rostro;_

Las personas se sonrojaban incluso cuando solo llevaba las primera letras de la canción, incluso el mismo pudo sentir su cara algo caliente. Ellos suspiraban o se susurraban cosas, seguramente dedicándose las canciones entre ellos u opinando sobre el cantante.

 _En el salón de baile se lleva a cabo nuestro último_

… _Rendezvous…_

Alargando la última nota, se ganó una pequeña, pero bien merecida, ovación por parte de su público. Incluso el mismo miro la escena con una sonrisa enorme, se había emocionado. La canción a partir de ese punto comenzó a ir de manera más rápida, añadiéndole algunos instrumentos de fondo.

Los tres miembros del bar, miraron al posible nuevo bar-man.

— ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Quieres el trabajo? —Atsushi le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras Jyushimatsu le miraba esperanzado.

Karamatsu fijo su vista en aquella mirada escarlata. La misma y brillante mirada que vio cuando se le presento. Este le miro desde el escenario y le saludo guiñándole un ojo de manera descarada.

Sonrió de vuelta.

— Lo quiero.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jyushimatsu ayudaba a Karamatsu a instalarse en la barra. Le habían dado un pequeño delantal negro con arbusto verde como logo. Le pareció algo original y _"cool" aquel pequeño detalle._

— ¡Y estos son algunos libros! ¡Podemos comprar algunas bebidas en casa y podrás experimentar! —Jyushimatsu parecía más emocionado que el por ese nuevo trabajo. Atsushi había sido demasiado bueno dándole el empleo sin siquiera haber probado su habilidad antes.

Supuso que si estaba tan desesperado como para contratar al primero que se ofreciera.

— No es necesario _my little Jyushimats_ , podre experimentar con los clientes _¿Right?_ —la verdad era el que mayor no quería tener que tomarse los tragos después con su amigo. Estaba seguro que si tomaban demasiado ninguno podría si quiera pararse al día siguiente.

— ¡Bueno tienes razón! —dijo de manera alegre.

La puerta de servicio hizo aquel chirrido que hacia al abrirse. Jyushimatsu asomo su miraba olor ámbar para ver quién era, como cualquier persona curiosa. Pronto esta misma se ilumino, como si le hubieran salido estrellas o quizá una constelación entera.

— ¡Ichi! —salto de su asiento y corrió hasta el mencionado

El castaño salido de la barra para ver que tanto había emocionado a su mejor amigo. Peor al ver la escena solo atino a quedarse estático. Frente a él había un sujeto de piel muy pálida, cabellos oscuro y desordenado, con unos ojos caído por el sueño de color violeta. Jyushimatsu refregaba su mejilla contra la de este como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Al tal "Ichi" no parecía importarle mucho.

Parecia como un gato siendo acariciado por su dueño.

 _"Ohh, el debe ser "Nekomatsu", del que se quejaba Todomatsu"_ fueron sus pensamientos.

Este último reparó en la presencia de Karamatsu.

Se miraron un rato largo. El castaño podía sentir aquella aura negativa que provenía de ese chico.

— Oe, Jyushimatsu ¿Quién es este? —pregunto de manera "sutil". Su voz era algo grave y baja.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ichimatsu, él es Karamatsu-kun, mi mejor amigo del cual te he hablado! —comenzó a presentarlos— ¡Karamatsu-kun él es Ichimatsu, mi amigo del bar! —soltó de manera emocionada.

Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos que al de ojos azules le parecieron eternos. Karamatsu suspiro y le dio su mejor sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano en señal de amistad.

— Es un placer Ichimatsu-san —la mirada violeta miro hacia la mano contraria con aburrimiento.

La tomo.

.

.

.

Karamatsu sintió como su mano se hacía pedazos con ese simple apretón de manos.

— El placer es mío…Karamatsu —con esa sonrisa retorcida, mostrándole aquellos dientes afilados que poseía.

Ese día Karamatsu lo supo.

— ¿I-Ichimatsu-san? —sonrió nervioso. Jyushi solo veía como sus dos amigos se daban aquel apretón de manos como si fuera algo normal.

Se había ganado un enemigo desde el momento en que conoció a Ichimatsu.

— Espero nos llevemos bien…

Dios se apiadara de su alma.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 *** - Rendezvous:** Significa "Encuentro".

 ***-** **Cancion:** La canción que canta Osomatsu es _"Just a Game"_ la que a mí me gusta es la versión de "Da-little", ¡Escúchenla es muy buena!

* * *

¡Y este es el comienzo! ¡Se que les debo un fic de Religion-matsu y lo subire dentro de esta semana si es que puedo! (Me costo ordenarlo ;V;)

¡Espero les gustara este primer capitulo, en verdad la idea de que todos trabajen en un bar me ilusiona mucho! ¡Y aun que solo una persona me lea, yo seguiré escribiendo!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


	2. El primer encuentro

¡Hey ho!

¡Al fin puedo actualizar esto! ¡Tuve problemas de orden pero por fin puedo actualizar! jejejeje~

 **Muchas gracias a:** **ManiakoPixel, Izumi-nyu-FTW, blacksoulstar95, jessicangel y vaiolethlaurie**

También muchas gracias por los fav y follow ¡Lo agradezco mucho!

¡Muy bien, a lo que vamos!

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Al principio las personalidades no se notan, pues cuando eres nuevo en algo no llegas a ser como cuando tomas confianza. Por lo que iremos a paso lento~

¡Enjoy!

* * *

 **Rendezvous.**

 **Capítulo 2: El primer encuentro.**

Había pasado una semana desde que había comenzado a trabajar en aquel bar. Al principio le había costado acostumbrarse a la mirada de los clientes y a los halagos que recibía de estos mismos, sobre todo con esos piropos tan bien elaborados. Pero con el pasar de esos días comenzó a acostumbrarse a que elogiaran sus ojos azules, sus brazos fuertes y su cabello brillante.

No.

No es cierto.

Seguía siendo raro, en especial cuando no podía dejar de sentir esas miradas lujuriosas en su trasero cada vez que se daba la vuelta para buscar algún licor o vaso en específico.

En fin.

Se dio cuenta, en el trascurso de la semana, de que había más integrantes en el bar, integrantes que Jyushimatsu se encargó de nombrarle en una pequeña pizarra que tenían en el apartamento. Su mejor amigo le dibujo todo un mapa del bar, insertando fotografías de cada uno de los trabajadores. Eso sí, había algunos que pensó que jamás vería pues parecían trabajar detrás del escenario o fuera de su campo de visión.

De todas formas decidió aprender sus nombres, aunque solo fuese por educación.

Por el momento solo tenía los nombres de aquellos a quien Jyushimatsu le presento formalmente: Todomatsu el mesero coqueto, Atsushi el jefe, Choromatsu el pianista serio y Osomatsu, su, hasta ahora, cantante favorito de aquel bar.

A claro también estaba el famoso amigo de Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu el mesero.

Su sombra maligna.

Si…no le gustaba ni siquiera pensar en su nombre.

Gracias a este sujeto, Karamatsu no pudo disfrutar su primer trabajo en Tokio al cien por ciento. Incluso sus compañeros de trabajo se habían dado cuenta de las malas vibras que le lanzaba el oji-violeta al castaño. Cada día de la semana que pasaba con él había sido horrible, de hecho de solo escuchar la escoba que siempre portaba este chico le daba escalofríos.

— Al menos hoy es viernes…—susurro, caminando al trabajo en solitario. Pues Jyushimatsu se había adelantado ese día.

Caminado por las frías calles, comenzó a rememorar su desastrosa semana junto al chico de cabellos desordenados.

* * *

 **Lunes.**

Karamatsu caminaba alegremente con un nuevo trago en sus manos, de color amarillo y con unos pequeños decorados. Quería que Jyushimatsu lo probara y le diera su opinión, pues últimamente esto se había vuelto costumbre entre los dos, ya que Karamatsu aún no tenía suficiente confianza con el resto como para pedirles que lo probaran.

Caminando entre los pocos clientes que había llegado temprano ese día, cruzo una mirada con el chico de ojos color violeta, si, el mismo que casi le destrozaba la mano.

Le dio una sonrisa amable en cuanto se cruzó con él.

Este traía una pequeña tarta en una bandeja de plata para la mesa cinco.

La misma tarta en la cual accidentalmente la cara de Karamatsu cayó.

— Ha…lo siento Kusomatsu-san —se "disculpo" sin una pizca de emoción en su voz— Se me resbalo…

Claro, se le había resbalado la mano, la bandeja y el postre justo en la cara de Karamatsu. Como si le hubiera tirado una tarta en la cara a un payaso.

Karamatsu se limpió un poco la cara, viendo que el trago que anteriormente sujetaba en su mano, ahora estaba derramado en el suelo.

Miro al chico frente a él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— _N-No problem_ Ichimatsu-san…Puedo hacerlo de nuevo —sus labios le tiritaban, pues le había costado bastante hacerlo anteriormente como para repetirlo nuevamente— Y se dice "Karamatsu"...

— Como sea, **Kusomatsu** —recalco el nombre, mientras caminaba hasta la parte de atrás del gran bar, sin mirar la cara confusa del oji-azul.

Tendría que buscar otra tarta.

Y la cara de ese idiota nuevamente.

* * *

 **Martes.**

El bar se mantenía concurrido y alegre como de costumbre, incluso en un día de semana tan pesado como un martes. En una mesa en especial, parecían más que felices.

— ¿Ya lo viste? —apunto un joven hacia la barra.

— ¿Me pregunto de donde lo sacaron? —pregunto uno de sus acompañantes.

— Seguramente del mismo lugar donde sacan a todos estos sujetos, es decir, ¿Ya viste al guardia de afuera? —pregunto otro con unas pintas bastante metrosexuales.

— ¿El oscuro y frio o al muchacho alegre?

— ¡Oh! ¿Que tal el cantante?

— ¡Que importa! ¡Enfoquen sus vistas en el trasero del bar-man! ¡Se acaba de dar la vuelta!

Ichimatsu dejaba algunos de los tragos y postres ordenados en esa mesa, disimulando que no estaba escuchando atentamente a la conversación de aquellos jóvenes lujuriosos y con pintas bastante extrañas.

Ha~ la juventud de hoy en día.

— Me encantaría poder pedirle su número…—dijo uno de ellos sin disimulo, pero con un deje de resignación.

El oji-violeta vio una pequeña chance en aquella frase.

Un plan malévolo se formó en su pequeña mente retorcida.

— ¡Oh! Claro que se puede… —dejando la bebida frente a aquella persona, dijo estas palabras con un tono ligeramente más amable. El sujeto frente a él le miro con duda.

— ¿De qué habla? —pregunto, logrando que todos en aquella mesa le miraran con curiosidad.

 _Los tengo._

— ¿No lo saben? El bar-man tiene una oferta —les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, como si les fuera a contar un secreto— Si logran adivinar de qué color es su ropa interior, él les dará un trago gratis y posiblemente su número —sonrió con malicia, deleitándose con las miradas brillantes de aquellos chicos.

Se vieron tan decididos, que Ichimatsu tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. Dejándolos solos pensando en su oferta, se fue en busca de su siguiente orden.

— ¡Lo conseguiré! —grito emocionado uno de ellos, tomándose su trago de una.

— ¡No, yo también quiero! —su compañero también se levantó.

Pronto las demás personas del local escucharon aquel pequeño "rumor" sobre la ropa interior del bar-man.

Karamatsu estuvo mucho tiempo en la barra sujetando sus pantalones de las manos frías de esos hombres. Afortunadamente Jyushimatsu reacciono a tiempo y los aparto a todos de su mejor amigo a la fuerza, para luego abrazarlo de manera protectora.

— ¡No toquen al bar-man! ¡No está bien! ¡No, No! —"regañaba" como si le hablara a unos niños de primaria.

A lo lejos, sosteniendo su bandeja plateada, Ichimatsu chisto.

Fallo esta vez.

Pero no pasaría de nuevo.

* * *

 **Miércoles.**

Eran las siete de la tarde.

El de ojos azules, revisaba un pequeño armario tras la barra de bebidas, al parecer había descubierto algunos libros viejos y también algunas viejas copas de vidrio y jarrones especiales.

Se dio la vuelta para llamar por teléfono a Atsushi y preguntarle si podía esas cosas para que los clientes tuvieran un poco más de variedad.

Pero al intentar salir, la puerta se cerró en su cara, golpeando su nariz con la madera.

Al intentar abrir la puerta, esta no se abría.

— ¡Hey! ¡Me quede atrapado! ¡Ayúdenme! —grito golpeando la puerta para que alguien le escuchara.

Pero en el local solo había dos personas que habían llegado temprano.

Escuchó el ruido de alguien limpiando afuera del armario.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta recordando quien estaba fuera.

— No…—se deslizo hacia abajo, escuchando ese particular ruido con la escoba.

Y ahí se quedó por las siguientes horas.

Para cuando le abrieron la puerta, ya eran las doce de la noche.

Quien lo había encontrado era Todomatsu que escucho los cabezazo que se estaba dando el oji-azul en el armario.

— Karamatsu-san, ya está bien, cálmese…—el castaño tenia al mayor abrazado a él, temblando como una hoja.

— Estaba tan oscuro y solitario…—lloriqueaba. Estaba bien, lo comprendía, a nadie le hubiera gustado quedarse atrapado por horas en un lugar oscuro y reducido.

Sobre todo a él mismo.

— Si, si…—le dio pequeñas palmadas.

Desde lejos un chico de cabellos desordenados, limpiaba una de las mesas.

Todomatsu le mando una mirada fulminante.

Ichimatsu se hizo el desentendido.

* * *

 **Jueves.**

Ese día, Osomatsu estaba ensayando en el escenario una de las nuevas canciones que había compuesto _"Hana"_ , mientras Choromatsu estaba hablando con un chico de cabello castaño y corto. Al parecer otro de los meseros del lugar.

Esta era su oportunidad de ser más cercano al chico de ojos rojos, pues este mismo le había pedido un martini especial, el cual por supuesto, no dudo en decirle que lo haría.

Un " _Beso de un Vampiro*"._

— ¡Un perfecto _Vampire kiss_! ¡Hum! Con esto seguro me ganare su atención —admiro aquella pequeña copa con el líquido dentro. Era de color rojo, el color favorito de Osomatsu.

Cuando estuvo listo, comenzó a caminar al escenario con el trago en sus manos, tratando de no temblar o derramar ni una sola gota.

— _¡This is my chance!_ —pensó con un brillo especial es sus ojos

Mas ni siquiera llego al escenario cuando ya le estaba dando un beso al suelo.

El martini salió volando, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, rompiendo la copa en pedazos. Su contenido se esparció por el piso, manchándolo como si fuera sangre de alguna víctima de asesinato.

Al mismo tiempo sobre el escenario, el cantante había dejado de mirar la letra de la canción para enfocar su vista asombrada en Karamatsu.

Bueno, al menos consiguió su atención.

— ¿Karamatsu-kun? —el oji-rojo bajo del escenario para ir hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inerte del bar-man, hincándose frente a él— ¡Hey, responde! ¿Estás bien?

— _I'm…ok_ —levanto el pulgar en señal aprobatoria, pero aun sin despegar la cara del suelo.

Osomatsu miro hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar alguna explicación para esa caída tan ridícula y fuera de lugar, encontrándose con Ichimatsu poniendo en el suelo un pequeño letrero amarillo.

" _Cuidado: Piso mojado"_

— _Je~ El maldito lo hizo apropósito…—_ pensó el oji-rojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El de cabello desordenado, se retiró del lugar con la escoba en su mano y una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

* * *

Y hoy era viernes.

Por suerte, el chico de ojos violetas no trabajaba los viernes, o era lo que Atsushi le había dicho cuando le mostró la tabla de los horarios. Por lo que hoy, el corazón de Karamatsu, tendría un pequeño descanso.

A diferencia del resto, él tenía un horario completo, trabajando de lunes a sábado, siendo este último día el más pesado. Al menos ganaba un poco más que el resto y podía apreciar mejor a cada uno de los trabajadores del lugar.

Aun así, se decepcionaba los días en que no veía a Osomatsu, quien no trabaja los lunes y miércoles, siendo reemplazado por otros cantantes del lugar, que aunque cantaran hermosas canciones, no podían compararse con la voz del oji-rojo.

Claro, a vista de Karamatsu.

No sabía por qué, pero desde el primer momento en que le escucho en el escenario lo único que quería era tener un poco de su atención, ser amigo de aquel chico tan carismático. Su sonrisa le iluminaba las noches y su canto alegraba su corazón.

Sonrió inconscientemente pensando en la canción que tocarían él y Choromatsu esa noche.

— _Vale la pena si puedes escucharlo, vale la pena si puedes escucharlo…_ —pensó como si fuera un mantra especial para no salir huyendo de ese trabajo.

Llego al bar algo cansado, caminando hasta la barra para dejar sus cosas detrás de esta y ponerse su delantal. Pues a diferencia del resto, Karamatsu no necesitaba un uniforme completo, más que llevar una camisa azul, unos pantalones oscuros y el delantal oficial del bar.

Busco con la mirada sus copas y comenzó a limpiar algunas que estaban llenas de polvo, hoy sería un día pesado, necesitaría más copas y vasos que en otros días. Soltó un pesado suspiro, pensando en su único día libre de Ichimatsu.

Pronto unos pasos rápidos se escucharon por el bar.

— ¡Hey Karamatsu-kun! ¿Por qué esa cara? —saludo Osomatsu, sentándose bruscamente frente a él en la barra.

— ¡Osomatsu-san! —exclamo, haciendo malabares con aquella copa que limpiaba, casi tirándola— ¡No esperaba verlo llegar tan temprano!

Lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues aún se le hacía raro hablar con otras personas del bar que no fueran Jyushimatsu o el jefe.

En especial con él, pues le parecía algo irreal tenerlo en frente, poniéndolo nervioso.

— Hey~ vivo cerca, además necesito practicar continuamente, pero como Choromatsu aún no se digna aparecer, he venido a molestarte un rato —sonrió, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras reposaba su cara en sus manos.

— ¡Hum! También es extraño que se pase por la barra Osomatsu-san —rio, tratando de parecer "genial" ante su cantante favorito, mas solo le saco una pequeña risa— Nunca le veo por aquí.

Osomatsu sonrió tranquilamente, soltando una pequeña risa.

— No es tan raro, mientras más trabajes aquí, más rápido te aburrirás de tenerme en la barra, créeme ¡Deberían llevarme a alcohólicos anónimos! —aseguro, guiñándole un ojo. Karamatsu miro hacia otro lado avergonzado, riendo de manera disimulada ante su ultimo comentario— ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás porque esa cara?

Karamatsu se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, de verdad no quería causarle problemas a nadie con sus dilemas y desgracias.

— He… ¿Qué tal si mejor le sirvo algo? —trato de excusarse el oji-azul, sacado su gafas de su delantal para ponerla en sus ojos.

El castaño se rio de este acto algo doloroso.

— ¡Oh claro me encantaría! ¡Mientras me cuentas que te tiene con esa cara de haber visto el altar de chicas 2D de Choromatsu!—Karamatsu soltó una carcajada al oír aquellos— ¿No lo viste o sí? Le dije a Choromatsu que si seguía con esa cosa se quedaría virgen para siempre ¡Un Chorovigenmatsu!

Karamatsu no aguanto más y se largó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

Aquel cantante era todo un caso.

— De acuerdo, pero le preparare algo suave, una _"Delicia del ángel*"_ estará bien —se dio media vuelta para tomar un vaso hurricane y depositarlo en la mesa, volviendo a buscar a algunas cosas para prepáralo.

— ¡Waaaa~! ¡Que considerado! ¡Hijirisawa nunca me daba nada! —bufo, balanceado sus pies en la silla esperando su trago o una respuesta, en especial la segunda— ¿Entonces? Tu problema de casualidad ¿Tiene el nombre de una muñeca muy perturbadora?

Karamatsu se quedó quieto en su lugar, giro su cabeza de manera mecánica.

— N-No quiero causar problemas, en serio…—agito las manos de lado a lado, pero su acompañante lo ignoro olímpicamente.

— Ichimatsu te esta molestado —dijo de manera directa. El castaño le miro espantado— No necesito ser adivino para saber lo que sucede. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, excepto creo yo, tu mejor amigo ¿Cierto?

El oji-azul dejo una pequeña botella roja con la etiqueta de "granadina" sobre la mesa, suspirando con pesadez. Tal parecía que no podría ocultar aquel malestar por ese chico de mirada sombría.

— Ah…no sé qué hacer con él ¿Cuál es su problema conmigo? —pregunto en un tono resignado, más al aire que al cantante.

— Tu eres su problema —salió una tercera voz en la conversación.

Karamatsu se sobresaltó, al escuchar la tercera voz, parecía que nadie quería dejar descansar a su corazón ni un mísero día. El oji-rojo solo miro hacia el lado con una mueca curiosa.

— ¿¡Todomatsu-kun!? ¿De dónde saliste? —trato de regular su nerviosismo, al ver al chico de ojos rosas sentado junto a Osomatsu, jugando con su teléfono de color rosado.

¿En qué momento llego?

— ¡Puff! ¿Qué importa eso? estamos hablando de ti y Nekomatsu —hizo un ademan con su mano, dejando el teléfono en la mesa. Karamatsu pudo ver de re-ojo aquel esmalte de uñas color rosa para nada masculino.

Bueno, para gustos los colores ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres con que soy su problema? —pregunto mientras agregaba todos los ingredientes del trago en una coctelera con algunos cubos de hielo.

— Bueno más que nada, tu amistad con Jyushimatsu es su problema —el oji-azul le miro con duda mientras comenzaba a agitar la coctelera— Lo que sucede es que antes de que llegaras, Jyushimatsu y él era como los _"mejores amigos"_ del bar. No se juntaba con nadie más aparte de él o a veces con Osomatsu, aunque también están esos chicos raros que parecen novios~

El mencionado junto a él asintió varias veces.

— Tiene razón, además cuando Jyushi-kun traía una de tus cartas al trabajo y las leía, él siempre tenía una mirada de odio intenso —menciono el mayor, recostando su cabeza en la barra.

— ¿Eh? —Karamatsu dejo de agitar la coctelera al escuchar aquello— ¿Están seguros de eso?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos con confusión, luego con algo de enojo.

Se pusieron de pie, golpeando la mesa de la barra con ambas manos y al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No puedes ser tan despistado! —reclamo el oji-rosa, con una mueca de frustración.

— ¡Esta celoso, Ichimatsu esta celoso de la amistad que compartes con Jyushi-kun! ¡Está muy claro! —recalco el cantante

Pero al darse cuenta de que el bar-man no hacía más que mirarlos con una cara iluminada mientras terminaba de decorar el vaso, volvieron a sentarse.

— ¡Oh~! ¡Ya entiendo! —con esto a Karamatsu ya le quedaba más claro todo el asunto, o eso es lo que creía— ¡Ha! por cierto está listo _¡Enjoy~!_

Todomatsu y Osomatsu intercambiaron algunas miradas inseguras.

— ¡Oh! Gracias…—recibió su trago con serias dudas.

— Ese inglés es tan doloroso…como sus cartas a Jyushimatsu-kun… —dijo sin disimular el mesero.

Pero en la mente del castaño, pasaban otras cosas.

Ichimatsu no quería perder a su único amigo por culpa de él, que tonto al no pensarlo.

¡Con esto todos sus problemas estarían resueltos!

El de ojos color sangre al ver esa mueca tan alegre, quiso aclararle un poco más el asunto. Estaba a punto de hablar pero una voz le interrumpió.

— ¡Osomatsu-san, es hora de que se cambie! ¡Choromatsu-kun ya llego! ¡Le estamos esperando! —grito una chiquilla de cabellos cortos y castaños claros, usando el uniforme femenino del bar.

— ¡Ya voy Merry-chan*! ¡Dile que mientras tanto no se jale el ganso en el baño con la foto de Hashimoto-san! —grito de vuelta, soltando unas risas al escuchar unos reclamos provenientes del camerino especial.

— ¡Pfff jaja, eres tan fino Osomatsu-san!—se carcajeo el mesero, contagiando al bar-man.

— Lo se, soy todo un caballero~— Se paró de su asiento mientras bebía el contenido completo de su copa—¡Aggg cerebro congelado! ¡Muchas gracias Karamatsu-kun! ¡Piensa bien en lo que harás de ahora en adelante!

Comenzó a correr hasta el escenario, saludando a algunos empleados que venían llegando en el camino.

Todomatsu miro a Karamatsu, pensando en que se habían quedado solos por fin.

— _¡Mi oportunidad!_ —pensó macabramente, mientras por fuera mostraba una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

Pero pensó demasiado tarde pues por la oficina estaban saliendo Jyushimatsu y Atsushi, quienes caminaban acercándose a la barra. Chisto con algo de rabia, no quería encontrarse con el jefe en ese minuto.

Plan B.

— Umm… ¿Todomatsu-kun te pasa algo? —pregunto al ver la mueca de disgusto del menor.

— Ugg, es solo que me hubiera gustado pasar algo de tiempo contigo, pero debo ir a ordenar algunas mesas y sillas —se lamentó paseando su mano por la mesa— Es lamentable, pero bueno ¡Nos vemos pronto Karamatsu-kun! —le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta para luego caminar en la dirección contraria.

El bar-man miro a Todomatsu irse y luego volvió a la barra para recoger el vaso que había dejado Osomatsu. Pero cuando miro hacia la mesa, vio un pequeño papelito de color rosado. Lo tomo con curiosidad, enarcando una ceja.

 **Llámame cuando quieras: 080 66X XX62**

 **\- Todomatsu.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, el bar abrió nuevamente sus puertas a las siete de la parte para que todo pudiera ser organizado con antelación como todos los días. Pero Karamatsu solo estaba esperando a que cierta persona apareciera por la puerta del personal.

Pronto la puerta sonó, llamando la atención del bar-man.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ichimatsu-san! —Karamatsu corrió hasta estar cerca de él, aprovechando su única oportunidad de estar a solas. O eso quería creer.

El mencionado dejo su bolso negro el suelo con una expresión neutra.

— ¿Ha? ¿Qué mierda quieres Kusomatsu? —pronuncio con ese tono tan sombrío.

— Solo quería disculparme contigo —se acercó, quedando frente al de cabellos desordenados.

— ¿Disculparte? —pregunto, elevando una ceja. El contrario asintió con la cabeza hacia abajo— ¿Por qué?

— Si…veras… ¡No tenía idea de que tú y Jyushimatsu eran tan buenos amigos! —Ichimatsu le miro con estupefacción

— ¿¡Que!?

— Sé que parece que te quite a tu único amigo ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Sé que los tres podríamos ser grandes amigos y así no te sentirías sol-!—sus palabras fueron cortas de repente cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado con brusquedad al suelo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el golpe. Al abrirlos nuevamente, su mirada azulada se enfocó en la imagen frente a él.

Ichimatsu estaba sobre el con una mueca de furia, sosteniéndole con ambas manos del cuello de su camisa color azul.

Sintió un pánico horrible.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Eres estúpido o que!? —grito, sosteniéndole del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos— ¡No querría ser tu amigo ni aun que me enterraran vivo en una caja de cristal!

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué…?—no termino pues el oji-violeta lo sacudió de manera brusca contra el suelo, pero se recompuso de alguna manera— ¿Por qué me atacas? —pregunto tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

Si las miradas mataran, Karamatsu estaría enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

En un volcán, en Hawái, custodiado por metralletas.

— Je… ¿No te has dado cuenta? Vaya que eres estúpido~—rio con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Darme…cuenta? —trago en seco, al ver como el oji-morado se acercaba a él.

— _Me gusta Jyushimatsu, estúpido Kusomatsu_ …— susurro en su oído dejándolo perplejo ante aquella confesión— Y no voy a dejar que su _"amiguito de la infancia"_ venga y me arruine todo lo que he construido hasta ahora ¿Entiendes o te lo dibujo?

Karamatsu asintió lentamente, con miedo ante esa mirada tan retorcida que le mandaba al haberse separado de su oído.

— Me alegra que lo entiendas~ Ten mucho cuidado Kusomatsu, los accidentes laborales son muy frecuentes…—dicho esto, se puso de pie, recogiendo su bolso negro y se marchó hasta los camerinos para cambiarse.

Karamatsu se quedó en blanco, mirando al techo desde el suelo.

Chris*, uno de los meseros del lugar, quien había llegado en ese minuto, se acercó a él cuándo lo vio recostado en el suelo, mirando a la nada.

— Karamatsu-san ¿Le sucede algo? —pregunto el castaño, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del contrario— ¿Karamatsu-san? ¿Debería llamar a Jyushimatsu-san? —se preguntó acomodando sus anteojos.

Pero el oji-azul no respondió.

Desde lejos una chica de cabello castaño miraba la escena con unas galletas en sus manos, sentada cerca de una de las mesas del escenario. Pronto Jyushimatsu junto a una chica más bajita con una flor en el cabello, salieron desde atrás de este mismo.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Totoko-chan está aquí! —grito el guardia a modo de saludo. La nombra le dio un pequeño saludo desinteresado con la mano.

— Yowai-san ¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunto la chica más baja, viendo la sonrisa divertida de la oji-marrón.

— Oh~ nada en particular Hana-chan —respondió arrugando el papel y lanzándolo al suelo— Solo acabo de presenciar algo interesante —dicho esto se marchó hacia los camerinos, ante la mirada azulada de la mas baja.

— ¡Karamatsu nii-san! —el oji-amaba se acercó rápidamente a los dos castaños en el suelo.

Pero el siguió sin responder.

Su cabeza aun trataba de procesar la información recibida.

* * *

 **(*)- Merry y Chris:** Son los novios de navidad, ella es Merry y el Chris. Sus nombres fueron sacados de la frase _"Merry Christmas"._ Lo sé, muy original.

 **(*)-** **Hana:** La flor de Chibita, soy muy poco original como para ponerle un nombre más largo.

 **(*)- Beso de Vampiro:** Un Martini de color rojo. Contiene: vodka, chambord, jugo de arándanos y hielo.

 **(*)- Delicia del Ángel:** Es un trago suave que se bebe desde un "vaso hurricane". (Véase un vaso muy largo y grueso)

* * *

Reviews: Me gusta contestar por privado, pero en mi país son las 3 de la mañana y debo levantarme temprano ¡Lo siento mucho! ;7;/

 **ManiakoPixel:** :D?

 **Izumi-nyu-FTW:** ¡Awwww muchas gracias! ¡Espero le guste este capitulo, aun que es solo el incio del caos! ¡Love para usted (y su foto sensual)!

 **Blacksoulstar95:** Owwwww ¿Solo por que era mio? ¡Me alaga mucho!, no se preocupe, el Ichijyushi es solo al comienzo, para dar un inicio a la trama, por que así parte todo el problema, pero piense en que este fic terminara en un lindo KaraIchi/IchiKara, por que para eso hice este fic. Ja-ja, ¡Lo hago por que me gusta el salseo! ¡Y soy multi-shipper! (? Ademas meter Atsutodo me da vida y amor uvu/

Jajajajaja, Gracias por esperar, espero no espantarle con este capitulo ;v;/, gracias por su paciencia (Y Mr. Matsuno ya esta casi listo con el cap de Karamatsu, pero antes debo actualizar Sugar, que es mas corto por ir en el inicio) ¡Un abrazo grande para usted con mucho amor!

 **Jessicangel:** ¡Tarde por desgracia! ¡Soy una deshonra para mis lectores!. ¡Muchas gracias por eso, me alaga un monton! ¡Espero no asustarle con este capitulo tan revelador! ¡Gracias por su comentario y por leer! ¡AMOR PARA USTED!

 **Vaiolethlaurie:** ¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! ¡Aqui esta, continuado! ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Estoy sacando tragos y ni siquiera bebo XD

Personalmente, me gusta el rumbo que toma este fic, ya saben que primero, como dice el summary: Ichimatsu primero se enamora de Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu de Osomatsu, pero no se me asusten que este fic es KaraIchi/IchiKara, OsoChoro y JyushiTodo ¿De acuerdo? Esto solo es la trama.

¡También les di nombre a los novios de navidad! No se me ocurrió nada mejor, lo siento ;7;/

Quiero decirles que en este fic hay varias pequeñas historias dentro, que se verán mas adelante y que todos los personajes (o integrantes del bar) se irán conectado de apoco. Así es, aquí habrá mucho salseo y del bueno, me he anotado cada función de todos los personajes solo para ver cuanto puedo avanzar con todos.

Por ejemplo los mismo novios tendrán su pequeña participación.

Y este es el segundo capitulo, aun son capítulos cortos, pero a medida que avanza me voy a explayar mas (Quien leea Mr. Matsuno, entenderá de lo que hablo XD)

¡Eso es todo por ahora!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


	3. Trago Caliente

¡Bonjour! ¡Ya seeeee algún día tendré un saludo decente!

Lamento el retrasooooooo ;;v;; Pero otra vez, me costo ordenar esta parte, ¡Pero finalmente me ordene! (Con mi cuaderno de anotaciones y el fic en general). Esta parte puede quedar media aburrida, pero la que sigue esta mil veces mejor. Verán, estos tres primeros capítulos, son mas para ambientarnos en el bar y en el proximo capitulo comienzan los verdaderos problemas de Karamatsu muajajajajaaj (Soy mala, lo se)

En fiiiiiiiiiiiii!

 **Muchas gracias a:** **ZombieCuak, hitomi79, TerriShang, blacksoulstar95, Izumi-nyu-FTW, Sushimatsu, lore-anime, jessicangel, NekoPro23, DYLANjoss, LaV3nus6, Knee socks123 y a vaiolethlaurie ¡No esperaba tener tantos comentarios ;v;! Les respondo a bajo, por que como saben...soy retrasa y actualizo a las...5 de la mañana... (A veces pienso en hacer oficial eso de contestar abajo...)**

También muchas gracias por los fav y follow ¡Lo agradezco mucho en serio!

¡Muy bien, a lo que vamos!

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Como saben _**Chris**_ es el novio de navidad y _**Merry**_ la novia. También he de aclarar que las estaciones del año van conforme a las de Japón.

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Rendezvous.**

 **Capítulo 3: Trago caliente.**

Había pasado un mes desde que Karamatsu entro a trabajar al Rendezvous. Saltando de un frio enero a un congelado y lluvioso febrero.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese lapso de tiempo.

Y todavía no terminaba de comprenderlo.

— Karamatsu nii-san~

Es que no se hacia la idea de que a ese monstruo que se hacía pasar por su compañero de trabajo, de sangre fría y ojos en forma de navajas, estuviera perdidamente enamorado...de su mejor amigo.

Como una colegiala _yandere_ que ama a su _"senpai"_ , pero reemplazando el _"senpai"_ por su amigo de toda la vida.

— Karamatsuuuu nii-san~

Es decir, vale aceptaba que tuviera esos sentimientos, Jyushimatsu era un ángel en todo lo que hacía por lo que no era raro que se llegara a enamorar de él por su amabilidad y su sonrisa, pero ese no era su mayor problema…

— ¿Karamatsu nii-san?

Es que… ¿¡Cómo era posible sentir celos de él!? Por qué debían ser celos, no por algo cada cosa que le pasaba en ese bar, venía a acompañadas de las risas sarcásticas y demoniacas de Ichimatsu. Pero a final de cuenta ¿No él y Jyushimatsu eran mejores amigos? ¿No le salía más a cuenta ser su amigo y pedirle ayuda para que le contara cosas sobre él y conquistarlo?

— ¡Karaaaaamaaaaaaatsuuuu niiiiii-saaaaaaaan!

A no, pero así no funcionaba la mente de Nekomatsu, para él era blanco o negro,"aléjate de él o te mato", no hay punto medio con ese-

— ¡KARAMATSU TE ESTAS ECHANDO EL CAFÉ ENCIMA! —el grito de su mejor amigo lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

— ¿Eh? —efectivamente se estaba quemando la mano al intentar echar café en una copa de vidrio.

No grito por su dolorosa, pero aun así, leve quemadura, aún seguía en el shock por darse cuenta de que estuvo perdido en su mente todo ese tiempo. Mientras Jyushimatsu corría hasta el baño en busca de unas vendas, el solo dejo la cafetera aun lado, mirando su mano enrojecida.

Hoy era un día frio y los clientes no querrían tomar cosas con hielo, pues aun que servían otras cosas sin alcohol a muchos esto les parecía aburrido. Así que busco en alguno de los libros que Atsushi le dio, algún trago caliente, encontrando en ellos el _"Monte Cristo"_. Se veía innovador y quería practicar antes de ser llevado a los clientes, así que con Jyushimatsu habían decidido hacerlo en su apartamento.

Pero a la mitad del experimento se quedaron en silencio, principalmente Karamatsu, quien al escuchar la animada conversación de Jyushimatsu, sobre lo mucho que ama tenerlo a él y a su amigo del bar juntos, recordó que hoy era Lunes nuevamente y que tendría que encontrarse con el "celoso compulsivo" de Ichimatsu. Y no era fácil encontrarse con el enemigo que te ha declarado la guerra y por el amor por tu mejor amigo.

¡Ni siquiera competía por ello!

— Karamatsu nii-san deberías tener más cuidado~ —ahora Jyushimatsu vendaba su mano luego de haber aplicado un gel especial. Karamatsu reprimió todos los quejidos de dolor, pues no quería preocupar más a su amigo.

— Eh…ah sí _, i'm sorry little Jyushimats_ —rio de manera nerviosa. El contrario hizo una especie de mohín, inflando sus mejillas.

— Haz estado muy despistado últimamente ¿Pasa algo? ¡Sabes que puedes contarme todo! ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? —pregunta pegando su mejilla a la del contrario. Karamatsu soltó una pequeña risa.

Era tan amable e inocente. Un ángel.

No podía arruinarle su día con sus problemas.

— No es nada, es solo…que aun busco un lugar donde vivir, no quiero ser una carga para ti más tiempo —si bien era una excusa para no largarle que su "amigo de los gatos" era un demonio sanguinario que lo quería solo para él, en parte si era verdad lo que decía. Su paga la entregarían esa noche y pensaba juntarlo con sus pocos ahorros y por fin, dejar de ser una carga para Jyushi.

Este último se separó de él mirándolo con una mueca "enojada".

— ¡Ya te dije que no importa! Me agrada tenerte conmigo, es más, ¡Me hace muy feliz! —suelta con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina. Karamatsu baja la mirada, quería reclamarle de nuevo que no quería ser una molestia para él, pero Jyushimatsu fue más rápido y le agarro ambas mejillas, estirándolas— ¡No intentes contradecirme! ¡Nii-san malo!

— ¡D-duele! —Karamatsu también le tomo ambas mejillas, jalándolas suavemente, comenzando así una pequeña guerra entre ellos— En algún momento tendré que dejarte _my brother…_

— ¡Pero aun estás conmigo! Y eso es lo que me importa —le jalo con algo más de fuerza, sin contener las risas por aquel momento tan infantil pero a la vez tan divertido.

El _"Monte Cristo*"_ quedo a medias, mientras el reloj de la pared indicaba las _5:00 PM._

En tres horas debían irse al trabajo.

Y aún estaban en pijama.

* * *

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos claros, pensando en cómo debía proceder en ese minuto.

Llevaba media hora mirando a su compañero dormir como un oso en temporada de hibernación. No se atrevía a despertarlo, pues él tenía un muy mal despertar. Pero ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde y tenía que comer algo.

Se acomodó los lentes y sonrió.

Tenía una idea.

Salió de la habitación unos momentos para luego volver con una cubeta llena de agua fría. Seguido de eso se la lanzo sin ningún tipo de cuidado al chico que dormía en su cama.

— ¡Ichimatsu-kun, levántate! —grito el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa complaciente, viendo al bello durmiente, retorcerse entre las sabanas.

¡Felicidades Chris! Eres oficialmente suicida.

— ¿¡Coño, que se supone que haces Chris!? ¿¡Quieres morir!? —se sentó en su cama espantado como un gatito al meterlo en una bañera.

— Despertarte como el buen amigo que soy ¡Mira! ¡Hasta te has duchado antes! —rio suavemente, burlándose de la desgracia del contrario. Los ojos violetas se clavaron en su persona, pero esta no demostró ningún tipo de reacción. Estaba acostumbrado — Vamos apúrate, tienes que comer algo.

Salió de su habitación calmadamente, mientras el chico se volvía a meter a su cama, importándole una mierda que esta siguiera mojada.

Pero Chris volvió a la habitación esta vez con una olla y un cucharon de madera, golpeándolos como si fuera el "gong" de medio día, sabiendo de ante mano lo vago que podía ser su amigo. Ichimatsu quiso matarlo ahí mismo.

— ¡Agggg! ¡Ya voy mierda, ya voy! —fue el sonido gutural de su garganta, acompañado de unas buenas maldiciones.

— Aja, si, te creeré cuando te vea vestido y listo para ir a trabajar —sonrió con positivismo, dejando de tocar incesantemente sus artilugios de cocina.

El de cabello oscuro le dirigió una mirada escalofriante en cuanto se sentó nuevamente en su cama.

— Te odio.

— Me adoras.

Y es que lo medio odia y lo medio ama. Lo dejaba quedarse en su casa, porque él era bastante pobre, no sabía ahorrar y lo que ganaba o guardaba, se lo gastaba en comida para gatos y sardinas secas. Eran un punto a favor de Chris.

Pero era un completo monaguillo del diablo cuando se lo proponía.

En especial con él.

Puto Chris.

Puta vida.

Mira por la ventana con pereza al verse solo en la habitación, tomando sus pantalones negros de manera automática. El cielo se ve gris, el viento azotaba y suponía que llovería pronto.

Y el odia la lluvia*.

* * *

Camina bajo la lluvia con una mueca neutra, sosteniendo una sombrilla negra con parsimonia, pensando en trivialidades como de costumbre. Chris lo había dejado a mitad de camino por ir a buscar a su _"no-novia"_ , Merry, la mesera castaña del bar. Su amigo castaño está más que colado por ella y le parecía bien, era una chica linda y agradable.

Oh en lo que le cabía en su mente por "agradable".

Resoplo al ver que lluvia se volvía un poco mas fuerte.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo libre, tanteando para buscar su celular y ver la hora.

¡Ah! Bolsillo equivocado.

Saco la mano, encontrando entre ellas un papel con algunas direcciones. Direcciones que su compañero le había dado hacia algún tiempo. Arrugo la nariz, recordado algo que Chris le dijo hacia una hora mientras _"desayuno-almorzaba"_.

"— _Debes buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir."_

Sabía que no lo estaba echando, lo mantenía hacía mucho tiempo, le aguantaba su humor de mierda y eran buenos amigos. Pero sabía que Chris tarde o temprano se le confesaría a Merry, y tanto el cómo todo el bar sabía que la castaña sentía lo mismo por su castaño amigo. Saldrían, se amarían y como Chris siempre quiso, le propondrían vivir juntos como una pareja romántica navideña.

Ese es su problema.

El odiaba ver parejas felices que no fueran él.

No le deseaba mal, pero era algo que llevaba en la sangre. Chris sabia de esto tanto como él. Suspiro, guardando el papel en su chaqueta negra. Quizá ya era el momento para buscarse un lugar para vivir.

— " _Que molesto…me lo pensare luego…"_ —pensó algo hastiado con su situación actual— _"Al menos hoy es día de paga"_ —dio una pequeña sonrisa. Pues todos aman el día de paga.

Llego sin darse cuenta al local. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del servicio, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Entro.

La tirita de su bolso negro se resbalo por su hombro al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Tsk! —chisto sin ser oído.

Corrió hasta los camerinos sin mirar hacia el lado ni saludar a los presentes, debía cambiarse y planear algo rápidamente para ese día.

¡Oh! ¡Lo iba a matar!

* * *

Choromatsu caminaba por el bar, mirando con curiosidad cuando Ichimatsu pasó a su lado con cara de querer cometer el peor de los crímenes. No le tomo importancia y continúo su caminata hasta llegar a la barra, encontrándose a Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu en una curiosa escena.

— ¿Estas seguroooo de que estarás bien nii-san? —sus ojos ámbar lo analizaban en busca de alguna reacción que no fuera esa sonrisa de galán ochentero, que siempre traía.

— Tranquilo Jyushi, estaré bien, fue mi culpa y me hare cargo de ello _¿Ok?_ —pronunciaba el oji-azul tratando de calmar a su amigo.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen? —Choromatsu levanto una de sus cejas mirando a los dos con duda.

Ambos mejores amigos estaban tomados de las manos, más bien, Jyushimatsu tomaba con ambas manos la de Karamatsu, que aún permanecía vendada por la anterior quemadura.

Ahora entendía por qué Ichimatsu se había ido de esa manera. De alguna manera se enteró de los sentimientos del mesero por el guardia hacía tiempo. Maldijo en su mente a Osomatsu y Todomatsu por ser un par de chismosos y meterse en la vida de los demás.

— ¡Cuido al nii-san! —Jyushimatsu soltó sus manos, levantándolas para dar más énfasis. En tanto el otro solo tomaba el termo que tenía a un lado con café caliente y lo vertía en unas tazas de vidrio.

— ¿Cuidarlo…? —al principio no entendió hasta que el mencionado dejo una taza de vidrio frente a su mejor amigo, mostrando su mano derecha completamente vendada— ¿Karamatsu? ¿Qué te sucedió en la mano? ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el de ojos verdes, visiblemente preocupado.

Karamatsu rio disimuladamente ante aquella pregunta. No pudo evitar pensar que parecía una madre preocupada por uno de sus hijos.

Sus labios tiritaron un poco, no quería contestar. No quería preocupar a nadie más. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, pero fue interrumpido de golpe.

— Mientras planeaba un nuevo trago para esta fría noche, se distrajo y se quemó la mano —respondió Jyushimatsu antes de que el pudiera mediar alguna palabra.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pero estarás bien? —si bien Choromatsu no era muy cercano a Karamatsu en el bar, había logrado caerle bastante bien. Era responsable con su trabajo y buena persona, siempre que tenía unas migrañas horribles por las idioteces de Osomatsu, él le prepara un té de hierbas para reconfortarlo.

— ¡Je! _Thank you_ Choromatsu-san ¡Pero estaré bien!—le sonríe de vuelta, a lo que el mencionado solo deja escapar un suspiro— Por cierto ¿No quieres probarlo? ¡Es mi nuevo coctel, se llama _Monte cristo_! —le dejo una copa sobre la mesa mientras le agregaba crema batida por encima.

La pregunta lo deja un tanto descolocado, no le gustaba beber mucho, es más, casi no lo hacía. Prefería tomar algún tipo de té, en especial él te verde con algún acompañamiento. Pero aquella taza de vidrio ya había sido puesta frente a él, instándole a probarla sin opción a negarse.

— ¡Vamos Choromatsu-san, antes de que se enfrié! —insistió Jyushimatsu, quien ya había bebido la mitad de su trago, quedando con algo de crema batida en sus labios y nariz.

— Bueno…podría intentarlo… —no muy seguro se lo lleva a la boca dándole un sorbo.

Abre los ojos sorprendido. Nada mal.

— ¿A que es muy bueno? ¡Karamatsu nii-san es el mejor en este tipo de cosas! —alaga el guardia, dándole otro trago a su taza.

— Jyushi…—el mayor de los tres se sonrojo un poco, no muy acostumbrado aun a esos halagos.

— Tengo que admitir…que tiene algo de razón, eres bueno en lo que haces —le regalo una sonrisa sincera. Karamatsu rio nerviosamente ante aquel alago, iba a agradecerle pero algo capto su atención antes.

— Espera…quédate quieto.

— ¿Eh?

El oji-azul toma un pañuelo blanco que estaba bajo la barra, se acerca al rostro de Choromatsu quien solo mira la escena algo anonado. Finalmente usa aquel pañuelo y lo pasa suavemente por la nariz del castaño. Este automáticamente se puso nervioso ante tal acto. Cuando retiro el pañuelo le sonrió algo avergonzado.

— Lo siento, tenías un poco de crema en tu nariz —en esa escena, Jyushimatsu ha sonreído maravillado. Karamatsu era tan bueno.

Casi colgándose con ambos brazos en la barra, le pide a su mejor amigo que lo limpie también, como si fueran niños nuevamente. Aún recuerda cuando Karamatsu era un obsesivo con la limpieza y le limpiaba la cara cada vez que lo veía con un mínimo rastro de comida o mugre. Él sonríe y accede a la petición de aquel hiperactivo chico.

Pero el de ojos azules, distraído con Jyushimatsu, no ha sido consciente de que ha apretado un pequeño interruptor invisible en el pianista del lugar.

Pues este mismo, tampoco sabe exactamente que es lo que sucede en su cabeza ahora.

— Ha-a…no importa…gracias —sabe que fue escuchando cuando el bar-man le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Desvía la mirada de ellos dos, tocado su nariz con ambas manos, tratando de cubrir un pequeño e involuntario sonrojo que se ha formado en sus mejillas.

Quiso decirle algo más, pero una presencia le corta las palabras.

— Chicos los clientes comienzan a llegar y necesito a mi pianista listo ahora —es Atsushi quien ha llegado a dar las órdenes del día— Osomatsu llego y esta reclamando por ti allá atrás —suelta una pequeña risa al ver la expresión del de camisa blanca.

— Demonios…—el oji-verde se maldice, se pone de pie y suspira. Toma la taza de vidrio aun caliente en sus mano, preguntando con la mirada si podía llevársela, a lo que solo recibe una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del bar-man— De acuerdo, nos vemos luego, supongo.

Atsushi les saluda con la cabeza, para irse más adelante del el pianista del lugar, quien se marcha para otra noche llena de música.

— ¡Bye-Bye Choromatsu-san! ¡Esperamos verte tocar esta noche! —Jyushimatsu agita su brazo con su usual energía de siempre.

— Vuelve pronto, siempre es bueno tener más compañía en la barra —se ha girado para ver la sonrisa genuina del oji-azul.

Sonríe de vuelta con timidez y se marcha hacia la parte de atrás del escenario.

Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu vuelven a quedar solos, conversando amenamente hasta que lleguen los clientes, pues estos no tardaran en venir, ya que la mayoría salía de sus trabajos a estas horas. Aun así, el lunes nunca sería un día pesado para ellos.

Todo parecía estar bien ahora.

.

.

.

Excepto por él.

Ichimatsu había estado mirando toda la escena con recelo desde que había salido de los camerinos.

Arruga el entrecejo, mientras se oculta detrás de una de las paredes.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba de todas la manera posibles.

Sabía desde el momento en que Jyushimatsu le contó que tenía un "mejor amigo" en el extranjero, este se volvería su peor enemigo. No creyó que tuviera que preocuparse por el al principio, solo le mandaba cartas y alguno que otro regalo, le hacía enfadar pero estaba lejos del alcance de su ángel, por lo que era suficiente para él.

Pero no, a él dios lo odiaba y se lo había traído derechito a su dirección. Interfiriendo entre él y su esfuerzo por permanecer cerca del oji-miel. Y ahora tenía que presenciar como Jyushimatsu lo tomaba de las manos, pasaba de él y se iba directo con su mejor amigo a contarle quien sabe que cosas.

¡Vivian juntos! ¿¡Por qué debían estar aún más cerca en el bar!?

Se quería matar.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese pedazo de mierda, ha si quiera, respirar cerca de su ángel?

Una mueca molesta se forma en su pálido rostro. Ha escuchado las risas del fondo sonar aún más estridentes que antes. Jyushimatsu le había contado una anécdota graciosa del bar y ahora Karamatsu se estaba destornillando de la risa sobre la barra.

¿Dijo que se quería matar? Corrección. Se iba a matar, luego de cometer un homicidio.

Ichimatsu apretar el palo de la escoba con fuerza, pensado en mil y un maneras de sacar a ese bastardo de la vida de su amado.

— Ichimatsu-kun~ El odio no es bueno para ti, te arrugaras más luego —escucho una voz femenina desde atrás.

Se dio media vuelta con una mueca estoica.

Ahí estaba Yowai Totoko, con un balde y unos carteles enrollados en sus brazos. Ichimatsu levanto una ceja al ver a la chica detrás de él.

— Lo dice quien está por pedirle al "cielo" que a Hashimoto le caiga un reflector justo en la cabeza —sonrió de medio lado, viendo a la castaña recoger una brocha con un pegamento especial, para luego dispersarlo en la pared junto a él.

La castaña se gira con una falsa mueca ofendida.

— ¡Hummmm! Al menos no me están quitando a mi platónico de la manos —le saca la lengua de manera infantil. Ichimatsu niega con la cabeza, esa chica lo único que deseaba era tener la fama y gloria de una de las cantantes del lugar, cosa que en un bar-gay no conseguiría.

Pega un cartel en la pared, revelando al fin su contenido.

" _No se pierda esta próxima semana, el show de nuestro dios del canto_

 _Nuestra estrella fugaz_

 _Divine Shine"_

Sus ojos violetas recorren todo el cartel con cierto interés.

Oh, se había tardado en venir.

Totoko se gira otra vez para ver al chico despeinado mirar el cartel con algo de impresión. Una sonrisa malévola se forma en su rostro, casi como la de una pequeña demonio.

Parece haber encontrado su próxima fuente de diversión.

— Sabes, no apoyo lo que le haces a Karamatsu-kun —sin disimular su sonrisa espera a una reacción del contrario. Ichimatsu se gira, mirándola con desinterés— Pero si yo fuera tú, utilizaría la venida de nuestro mejor cantante para vengarte —suelta una risita tierna e infantil.

Él no es tan idiota, no puede fiarse de lo que salga de esa mujer.

Bonita por fuera, pero muy venenosa por dentro.

— ¿De qué hablas Yowai? —pregunta con desconfianza. Ella no se inmuta ante eso, está acostumbrada a las miradas frívolas de ese chico en particular.

Pero no le importa pues tiene suficiente con tener a sus pies a la mayor parte del personal masculino del bar. Algún día se encargaría de tenerlos a todos, pero aun no llegaría ese día.

— Ya sabes, tienes una mente malévola, algo se te ocurrirá, yo solo te di un pequeño empujón —rio la castaña, llevándose el balde y los demás carteles. Sonríe con suficiencia antes de girarse nuevamente a Ichimatsu— Y te recomiendo "llevarte bien" con Karamatsu-kun, es mejor tener a tu enemigo cerca ¿no?

Ichimatsu la vio irse tambaleando sus caderas.

Nunca comprendería a esa chica.

Los primeros clientes comienzan a llegar, los meseros comienzan a aparecer, la música a sonar, la cocina vuelve a estará activa, comenzando así, una nueva jornada en el Rendezvous.

* * *

La jornada había acabado a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que Atsushi al cerrar el bar comenzó a repartir la paga entre los empleados. Algunos se habían ido antes y otros se habían quedado, solo porque querían presenciar la expresión que pondría el recién contratado bar-man.

Algunos para esperar con más calma habían optado por tomar del nuevo cóctel de Karamatsu.

Y ahora, ya pagados y con menos frio, celebraban con sus copas de vidrio llenas de su nuevo néctar.

— N-No…no me lo creo…—Karamatsu sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas, un cheque con un numero bastante elevado.

Quizá no era lo suficiente para mudarse y vivir por su cuenta aun, pero aquello era más de lo que habían pagado en otros lugares, de eso está seguro.

— ¡Bien hecho Karamatsu-kun! ¡Te has ganado tu primer sueldo en el bar! —Osomatsu está en una mesa un poco más alejado de la barra junto a Choromatsu. El bar-man al escuchar esos gritos de júbilo rio apenado, por alguna razón los halagos de Osomatsu seguía afectándole más que los demás.

Y eso que ya habia pasado todo un mes desde que se conocieron.

— ¡Deja de ser tan ruidoso! ¡Luego te desgastas la voz y te quejas por que no te llaman para que cantes! —el castaño a su lado comenzó reclamarle, en sus manos tenía el mismo cóctel que Karamatsu le sirvió esa noche. Al parecer si le había gustado lo suficiente como para pedirlo de nuevo.

— ¡Es una ocasión especial _Chororice_! Además no te afectan en nada mis quejas~ —le respondió el cantante con tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¿¡Quién es entonces, el idiota que me llama a las tres de la mañana agonizando por que duele la garganta!? —lo miro con furia en sus ojos, ignorando uno de los miles de apodos que el oji-rojo le tenia.

— ¿Y quién es el que me contesta? —sonrió tajante, tomando del contenido de su taza, ante la mirada molesta de su pianista.

— Te detesto…—Osomatsu le guiño un ojo, y miro hacia el frente, riendo sin disimular.

Mientras ellos discutían como de costumbre, el resto de los trabajadores conversaban animadamente con Karamatsu, felicitándolo por haber sobrevivido el primer mes de trabajo. No muchos lo hacían, como había pasado con Hijirisawa Shonosuke.

En paz descanse donde quiera que estuviera.

— ¡Felicidades Karamatsu-san! —Hana, la compositora, estaba sentada en una de la esquinas de la barra, bebiendo un café normal, pues ella no tomaba como el resto de los presentes— Estoy segura de que los cocineros del lugar también le felicitarían…

Los cocineros de aquel bar, eran dos sujetos de los cuales Karamatsu había escuchado muchas cosas, pero jamás había visto. Incluso ya habiendo trabajado un mes en ese lugar, aun no conocía a todos los trabajadores, se sentía mal por ello, pero en su defensa, casi nunca salía de la barra.

— Es una pena que se tuvieran que ir antes, pero bueno~ —Todomatsu estaba sentado junto a Jyushimatsu, quedando justo frente al bar-man— Por cierto Karamatsu-san, esto te ha quedado muy bien —alaga el trago en sus manos, pasando sus delgados dedos por la taza.

— _Thank you_ Todomatsu-kun, en serio me alegra que a todos les gustara esta nueva receta —le agradece regalandole una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Ay! Te he dicho que me llames Totty, todos lo hacen~ —relama con un falso tono de reproche.

— ¡Totty! —grita Jyushimatsu como reflejo, soltando unas resistas algo descaradas. Decirlo era bastante gracioso para él.

— Am…he…mmm…de acuerdo, Totty —sonríe con mas confianza ahora.

Las mejillas del oji-rosa se colorean un poco, es distinto escuchar ese sobrenombre tan _"cute",_ que le han puesto en boca de aquel bar-man. Atsushi a su lado no puede evitar desviar la mirada.

— ¿Y que harás con todo el dinero que ganaste? —pregunta ahora el jefe, quien se mantiene junto a Todomatsu, tomando de lo mismo que casi todos en aquel bar.

Karamatsu se sorprende un poco por la pregunta.

— Bueno, ahora tendré que ahorrarlo y luego buscar un apartamento que sea lo suficientemente económico como para sobrevivir en esta ciudad —responde, mientras mira su bolso negro en suelo, ahí está el sobre blanco donde viene su cheque.

— ¿No tienes donde vivir? —pregunta Hana inocentemente desde la esquina. Ella sabia menos de la vida de Karamatsu que cualquier otro del bar, pues no se le hacercaba mucho debido a que siempre estaba metida en sus notas.

Al instante todos los presentes le prestan especial atención, pero no a Karamatsu.

— ¿Eh? ha, no realmente, Jyushimatsu me deja quedarme en su apartamento mientras tanto —le responde a la pequeña, quien asiente efusivamente.

Pero no se ha percatado de que a su lado, si ahí, justo al otro lado de Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu casi se atora con su mendigo "monte cristo". No quería tomarlo, pero Jyushimatsu se lo había puesto en frente y jamás le diría que no a su ángel.

Lo peor es que estaba bueno.

— Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto que últimamente los apartamentos han subido sus precios —aporta Todomatsu, pensando en su propio hogar.

— Por lo mismo...Solo espero ganar lo suficiente como para poder dejar de ser una molestia para ti Jyushi, por ahora con suerte me alcanza como para medio arriendo…—mira a los ojos a su mejor amigo, quien a su vez lo mira con una mueca aburrida.

El oji-ámbar va a replicarle, pero una voz sobre-sale de entre los presentes.

— Entonces…vive conmigo.

Todos se han quedado en silencio.

Karamatsu, completamente impresionado, se gira lentamente en su posición, rogando que la voz que escucho no fuera de quien el creía que era.

Pero al girar completamente se da cuenta de que el mundo lo odia, lo odia y mucho.

— ¿I-Ichimatsu? —titubea al ver esa sonrisa maligna. Esa sonrisa que no le daba confianza, para nada, ya conocía la naturaleza asesina de este sujeto— N-No, no es necesario Ichimatsu-san de verdad…yo…

Pero vuelven a interrumpirlo, esta vez la persona que menos quisiera que le dijera esas cosas.

— ¡Oh es buena idea Karamatsu nii-san! Ichi-kun lleva buscando un compañero hace tiempo al igual que tu —Jyushimatsu se le ha unido, sin saber que le ha entregado al mismísimo demonio.

Pero Jyushi no piensa así. El piensa en que así, sus dos amigos, podrían convivir mejor, aparte de que ambos se salvarían y tendrían su propio lugar para vivir, aun cuando le doliera ya no tener a Karamatsu a su lado, sabe que estará bien si esta con Ichimatsu.

Oh eres tan inocente.

En cuanto a Ichimatsu, aquella frase le había salido de manera automática. No pensaba arriesgar realmente su espacio personal por ese idiota. Pero realmente comenzó a considerarlo al ver los ojos brillantes de Jyushimatsu, junto a esa mueca tan alegre que se le había formado.

 _Solo por una idea suya._

— ¡E-En serio Jyushi, no creo que sea buena idea! —trataba de escapar, no quería tener contacto con él.

De hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo había sobrevivido ese día. Ya casi le quemaba la otra mano unas veinte veces en lo que iba la noche y si había escapado, era por pura suerte.

— ¡Vamos nii-san, será divertido! ¿Verdad? —miro al oji-violeta esperando una respuesta. Mientras que los demás presentes lo miraban con una expresión de nerviosismo.

¿Es que acaso quería matar a Karamatsu sin culpa?

— ¿Es mi idea o Karamatsu-san se ve aterrado? —señalo Choromatsu dándole una mirada fugaz a los presentes.

— No, no es tu idea…—respondió Osomatsu mientras bebía el nuevo trago de su taza— De hecho si miras más de cerca, puedes ver como la muerte se lleva el alma de Karamatsu-kun ahora mismo —rio divertido ante la pobre situación del bar-man.

Ichimatsu por primera vez, encara al oji-azul.

Esta muerto de miedo.

Y eso le encanta.

— Si…Vamos Karamatsu-san…—le sonríe enseñando sus dientes afilados— Sera divertido.

Totoko podía llegar a tener razón.

Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

* * *

En el fondo del bar, la chica de cabello castaño sonreía mirando toda la escena que sucedía a solo mesas de la suya. Pronto una chica de cabello rosa y ojos aguamarina, salió desde atrás dele escenario con sus cosas en su bolsa.

Esta al ver a la de coletas bajas, sentada y divirtiéndose, decidió divertirse un poco ella también.

— ¿Qué planeas ahora Totoko Metoko? —pregunto una chica de cabello rosa, sentándose a una mesas más alejadas de la barra, junto a la castaña, quien la mira mal.

— Es Totoko YOWAI —le recalca su apellido, Hashimoto a su lado ríe. Adora molestar a aquella mesera con aires de grandeza.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunta de nueva cuenta, observando el mismo desmadre que se forma

— Mmm…digamos que…—sonríe al ver como todos adelante comienzan a discutir sobre dios-sabrá-que— Acabo de encontrar mi próxima fuente de diversión por los próximos meses.

— He~ Es por esto que nunca serás famosa, siempre que tratas de hacer "estas cosas", te quedas más idiota —puede ver como la oji-marrón comienza a enojarse— Ah, también agreguemos tu falta de talento y tu horrible olor a pescado jujuju~

— ¿¡A quien llamas idiota y sin talento!? ¡Gata de mierda! —responde sin delicadeza alguna. Nyaa ríe con ganas ante la cara de Totoko, amaba joderal de todas las maneras posibles.

Desde la puerta de salida, mirando todo con aburrimiento, un chico de cabello negro, rueda sus ojos rojo con hastió. Preparándose para salir.

— Idiotas…—susurra, abriendo la puerta y saliendo sin mirar atrás.

Aun que hubiera hecho bien en si quiera mirar el poster pegado tras la puerta.

Pues cuando el invitado más importante entre en escena, todo lo que conocemos como el "Rendezvous", dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Y eso, Totoko lo tiene más que claro.

* * *

 **(*)** **Monte Cristo:** Un coctel a base de café, con licor de naranja y de café. Se sirve caliente en una taza de vidrio y arriba le pones crema batida. ¡Es perfecto para las noches de invierno!

 **(*) Odia la lluvia/las parejas felices:** Se dice (por lo que leí por ahí) que Ichimatsu odia la lluvia, al igual que las parejas. Por ello siempre se golpea la cabeza cada que ve una pareja feliz, pues no soporta ver personas felices que no sean él.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ZombieCuak:** ¡Ohhhhhhhhhh! se ven muy bien, en especial el "Daiquiri", ese si lo conozco :D De hecho, todo se ve genial, gracias por las recomendaciones, espero poder usarlas!

 **Hitomi79:** ¡Jajajaja Muchas gracias! Es de mis partes favoritas uvu/

 **TerriShang:** ¡Lamento la demora! ¿JyushiKara? ¡Quien dice que no! esta cosa sera un mix, hasta que llegue a lo estable XD ¡Espero que este cap entonces sea de su agrado!

 **Blacksoulstar95:** ¡Y yo siempre que usted me comenta me emociono! Se lo gano y lo tendrá por muchooooo tiempo XD ¡De hecho esa era la idea! Los celos de Ichi son muy tontos, pero es por que esta enamorado, conozco gente que así cuando se enamora y dan bastante miedo lol ¡Y de inocencia también creeame! El problema con los novios es que primero trate de buscar alguno en internet y al final...me lo invente yo XD ¡Las cosas mas simples nunca me salen! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Nos leemos!

 **Izumi-nyu-FTW:** ¡A mi me gusta responder! Generalmente lo hacia por privado, pero comenze a publicar tarde y posss aqui estamos de nuevo a medio-fic XD ¡Oh Gracias! ¡Tambien gracias por lo de los nombres ;V;! ¡Tambien son de mis OT3! (Si no amas extras de Osomatsu-san, no estas obsesionado aun XD) ¡Gracias por su review! ¡lo agradesco de corazon! ¡Nos leemos! (Yyyyy me encanta su imagen!, yo estab en fandom de super smash...deje como dos fic's sin terminar ugggg)

 **Sushimatsu:** Y yo le respondo a la 5 y media de la mañana en el mio (? ¡Oh no importa! ¡Lo importante es que se ha tomado la molestia de comentar y eso es muy valioso para mi! Oh gracias por apreciar las ships que vienen antes, me agrada mucho la aceptación de las personas *inserte un corazon* ¡Jajajaaja y se verán cosas peores dice el coran (?! Nuestro Jyushi protege a su mejor amigo con uñas y dientes, aun que ahora lo ha mandado a los leones sin saberlo XD ¡De hecho tiene razón! Karamatsu parte bien hetero y va terminar super gay XD! ¡Gracias por comentar! (Y siiii~ Atsushi es de mis extras favoritos, aun que solo salio 15 segundos en el anime)

 **Lore-anime:** ¡Owwwww muchas gracias! ¡Espero que usted siga leyendo! *inserte corazones*

 **Jessicangel:** Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? :) ¡Kara es demasiado puro para ese bar! XD Es la idea, el KaraOso/ OsoKara, va primero pues así es como debe llevarse la trama por ahora~ jajajajajajaja ¡Ok, eso de la visualización me gusta! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **NekoPro23:** ¡Vaya eso me alaga bastante! Bueno, al menos al principio sera IchiJyushi/JyushiIchi, asi que por ahora no creo que tenga mas problemas *ponga corazones y estrellas aqui* ¡Jajajaja Las relaciones de todos se veran en parte, incluso habrá ciertos capítulos donde narrare la vida de los otros en vez de los protas uvu! ¡Sobre todo la de Totty y Atsuhi! (pues antes de Jyushitodo, hayyy muchoooo camino) ¡Como he dicho! Jyushi cuida a su Kara con mucho cariño~. Incluso ahora mismo Ichimatsu esta por sacrificar algo para que Karamatsu no se le acerque a Jyushi jujuju ¡Oh! Los nombres~ ¡Claro úselo, no tengo ningún problema! ¡Al menos se que ellos tendrán algo por los cuales llamarlos~!

¡Gracias por leer y comentar me ha hecho muy feliz!

 **DYLANjoss:** ¡Ohhhhhhh muchas gracias! ¡Espero le siga gustando!

 **LaV3nus6:** Esta muerto por jugarle al Ichi uvu/ ¡De hecho eso de que Atsushi persiga a Totty lo verán en el próximo cap, es algo importante! XD ¡Gracias, por que debía sentirse así! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y leer!

 **Knee socks123:** ¿¡En serio!? wowwwwwwwww ¡Muchas gracias! ¡El salseo es mi vida y aquí habrá mucho! ¡Guerra semi-declarada! Gracias por todo en serio, espero le guste esta parte (o la siguiente...)

 **Vaiolethlaurie:** ¡Graciasssssss! ¡Jajajajaaj, Oso siempre esta dispuesto a meter alcohol en su sistema! ¡Oh que lindo, espero le vaya bien en lo que haga! ¡Gracias por comentar y leer!

* * *

Y ahora ustedes estarán de ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡COMOOOOOO!? ¿¡Tann rapido!?

No, no es tan rápido, como dije, falta muchooooo como para que si quiera, se lleven bien. Pero a Ichi le gusta joder a Kara de todas las manera posibles XD

Poco a poco voy develando los enredos amorosos que tendrá este pequeño bar en alguna parte de Tokio, Japón. También quiero decirles que yo AMO a Totoko~ y su participación en la historia es un poco mas importante de lo que parece junto a Nyaa-chan. (like a yuri (?))

El proximo cap debería traerlo antes del sabado o el mismo sabado. Pues ahi es donde la verdadera historia comienza, pues como se dice en la historia, cuando nuestro mayor invitado aparezca todo se va a dar vuelta (si es que me entienden~)

¡Y eso es todo por ahora!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~

 _PD: Esto lo iba a subir anoche, pero me quede dormida y olvide publicarlo lollllllllllllllll~ (por eso, si dice 5 de la mañana, no me juzguen)_


End file.
